


Death Battle Crew: Team Racing Nitro fuled

by InstinctFan23



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games), Death Battle (Web Series), Persona 5, Persona Series, Vocaloid, Wild Kratts
Genre: Alternative World, Crash Team Racing Nitro Fuled alternative world, Crossover, Gen, Racing, bad puns (mainly Boomstick and Ringmaster), friend/sibling esque relations, full of headcanons, own characters are appearing, possible host ship, probably dialougue heavy, the host from death battle/DBX could be OOC for some of you, using the anime/Dancing in Starlight Name for the P5 protag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InstinctFan23/pseuds/InstinctFan23
Summary: What hapens if not just only one, but two worlds are threathened by Nitros Oxide's Challenge? That's the reality Wiz, Boomstick and the new host of DBX, Ringmaster, who are newly known as the "Death Battle Crew", are facing, since Oxide has challenged their world as well.The three are ready to fight back and save the two worlds from turning into Parking Lots alongside some old friends from Wiz's and Boomstick's side, but not just only this has changed.Time to bust out the TNT Crates, Nitro flacons and Wumpa fruits because it's time to race and save worlds!





	1. An unexpected (and unwanted) Invite (Part 1)

_DBX Arena, backstage...._

The current hosts of the Webshow _Death Battle!_ , Wizard (mostly shortened to Wiz) and Boomstick, got invited by their new colleague Ringmaster, who is hosting DBX since this season, backstage of the DBX Arena, after they had VIP Lounge Tickets for the first battle of the season between Teen Gohan and Superboy, again, invited by Ringmaster personally.

"Seriously, this place is definetly one hell of fancy", the white haired cyborg snarks, after the fight introduction had him crushing a can in anger earlier as the pink haired show host has introduced himself pretty high and mighty. His redneck co-host sights.

"You're still salty about the entire intro?", he asked Wiz, who slightly growled.

"Kinda. I mean I don't introduce myself as high and mighty like him, plus I don't take any jabs against competetor shows live, even though they are so inconsitent it hurts just thinking about it.", was the answer of the taller host, right before they met the new host and the latest addition to what is now known as the _Death Battle Crew_ , Ringmaster.

"Ah, there you two are", the pink haired host grinned, "How did you liked the spetacle?"

"In all seriousness, the idea with the short breakdown of the characters isn't that pointless as I thought.", Wiz commented, "It gives at least some basics on who the charcters are instead of leaving the newbie fans tappeng in the dark."

"Yeah, it was also seriously awesome, might even say _Ultra Charged_.", Boomstick grins at the lame pun he has just made, leaving Wiz facdepalming and Ringmaster chuckling.

"Seriously? Geese....", The cyborg sights as the three got out of the arena, where the evening was definetly on the more chilly side (at least for summers in Austin (Texas) )

The three hosts talked on their way back to their respective vehicles on the parking lot before the arena as suddenly....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry for the cliffhanger, also we really don't have a huge impression on Ringmaster, so we'll see and wait how he truly is....


	2. An unexpected (and unwanted) Invite (Part 2)

The three guys where about to get to their vehicles, as suddendly a small silver frisbee flew in front of them.

"Okay....", Wiz sights, "This is definetly like in one of those clichee Action Movies Boomstick likes.", followed by an annoyed Boomstick with: "Hey! I am right here Wizard!"

Meanwhile, the frisbee has activated it's holo projector and the three hosts groan in annoyance.

"Alrght.... What the heck?", Wiz commentet dryly, "What does Nitros Oxide from _Crash Team Racing Nitro Fueled_ want here?"

"I hope this is just a joke....", Boomstick sights with as much annoyance as the other two.

"C'mon.... This has to be a joke...", the third host agrees.

_**(BG: "Falcon Uncaged" by Brandon Yates)** _

But all of their hopes got crushed as the hologram started the small speech from the Intro of _Crash Team Racing,_ but something about this is different.

"So you......", Oxide started, but instead of seeing only Crash, Coco and Cortex in _Coco Park_ , he was greeted with the annoyed glares of Wiz, Boomstick and Ringmaster in front of the _DBX Arena_ as well.

"Well, looks like I can turn two worlds into concret parking lots for the price of one", he grinned, but the aggresive glares of all six heroes on screen told him he just said it out loud.

"What do you want Oxide?", the white haired host asked coldly, "Or should we get up there and race you into the ground?"

"I just wanted to declare a challenge for all of you", the Gasmoxiran started, "The fastes of you earns the right to challenge me in a race. If you win, both worlds will stay how they are, but if I win, both worlds get turned into my private parking lots and I make all of you my minions. we'll see who wins this."

And with that, Oxide's hologram dissapeared and the frisbee flew up into the air.

_**(BG: "Wiz and Boomstick" by Brandon Yates)** _

The three hosts still can't belive it. Not just only the Crash Bandicoot world is in danger, as it is the main world of the game, but their world as well.

"Alright, we'll meet up at the garage to discuss this in a bit, I'll get some help who I know we can trust to help us with this.", Wiz told the guys before he went to his lightcycle inspired motorbike, "And I mean it."

And with that, the cyborg host drove off, leaving dust and two confused co-hosts back in the parking lot.

"Seriously, I didn't knew Wiz could drive a bike", Ringmaster told the redneck.

"I am just confused on who he is going to ask for help with this...."

_Meanwhile, with Wiz..._

"... I mean, you're some of the best drivers of the team and if we don't win this is not just only the Crash Bandicoot world in danger, but also our as well.", the cyborg explains to the three racers who are chatting with him via the com in his helmet. After a short break of a female talking, Wiz smiles in relief.

"I'm just glad you guys are going to help us out.", he tells hem, "We'll meet up at the garage stat. I just hope Boomstick and Ringmaster are there too..." And with that, the host of _Death Battle_ is on his way to the meet up point.

A half an hour later, the three hosts are at the garage close tho the studio in which Wiz and Boomstick work and waited for the other three racers who Wiz has asked to help them.

"Where are they?", the cyborg asks annoyed, "They should've been here already...."

"Maybe they got lost?", Boomstick suggests, but was answered by a glare from the cyborg.

"Boomstick, you know them too.", the cold tone in his voice is definitely a good indicator that he gets slowly annoyed with the three not showing up.

"C'mon Wiz, don't be like that", a female voice sounded behind the three and a brunette female, close to the cyborg's height appeared alongside a twintailed girl and a black haired guy who's hair definitely rivals Wiz's in messiness.

_**(BG: "Going Nitro" by NerdOut (aka the complete team's main theme) )** _

The trio is dressed in racing suit, with their signature colors lining a black ground, the brunette girl has orange, while the twintailed girl has turquoise and the black haired guy's suit is held in red and black tones.

"Heat, you don't need to scare me like that.", Wiz sight in relief, while the redneck slightly facepalms.

"Why am I not surprised that you would ask them to help us?", he asks sarcastically, earning some groans of the team.

"You're still the same Boomstick...", the twintailed girl sights, "Anyways... Is there anything we should know about this?" she puts her long hair into small buns, putting the length of it in half.

"I mean Wiz gave us a small overview on what the heck has happened, but is there anything which has happened after that, except we met?", the black haired guy asked.

The Crew looked at each other.

"Are you seriously sure that you want to involve Heat, Miku and Ren?", Boomstick asked annoyed and Ringmaster looked dumbfounded.

"You guys know them?", was his only question.

"Yeah, long story.", was Wiz's answer, "Anyways, they are the best racers of the team with them we've got at least a higher chance to save everything."

This statement made the two understand why Wiz was so eager to get the three characters involved.

"Ah.... That was your intention, that we can win this either way.", Ringmaster grinned, "Honestly, not a dumb idea."

Meanwhile the other trio discussed what is going on.

"Are you nuts that I won't help the guys after what has happened?", Heat sights, but noticed that Wiz and Ringmaster are pretty much about to trow hands against each other and got between the two.

"Alright, enough you two.", the singer sights as she pulled the two out of reach, "Can we discuss what is happening without you two trying to kill each other every second please?"

Both guys looked like they got hit by at least a boulder of a rejection by a girl both guys fancy, but agreed with what the singer said.

"Alright.", she smiled and the six got back to discussing the problem at hand.

"I feel like those races are going to be held in the CTR verse, since that makes the most sense.", Ren, the black haired guy, says, "I mean, we haven't even seen anything remotely close to a portal for those races anywhere as we got here."

"Same here, it wouldn't make any sense if the races would be here.", Wiz adds, "Also Oxide meant to mainly target that world,so the challenges will be there."

"Makes sense.", Heat agrees alongside the rest, "But here's the problem: We need a portal there and that fast."


	3. Chaos on N. Sanity Beach

_**(BG: "Wake up, Get up, Get Out There" by Lyn, Cover by Lollia & Sleeping Forest)** _

"On that note, I've actually noticed some things as we got here.", the brunette female, and somehow the da facto leader of the rag tag team already, tells them, "There have been some portals popping up along the lines here, the closest one to us should lead us to N. Sanity Beach, the first hub area of the game."

"I can confirm that.", Wiz noted, as he tapped away on his laptop, "It should be the one on the side entrance to the studio if the live radar I've quickly thrown together works right." He gestured the rest to look at the screen of the laptop, where a schematic layout of the area is viewable, alongside power signals, indicating the portals Heat told about earlier, alongside the one she was pointing out.

"Yeah, that's the one!", the turquoise haired singer, Miku, exclaimed, "I noticed that as we were about to get to the garage. I didn't knew that I could sense something like that, I thought that ability was exclusive to music", she noted.

"Alright, we've got a portal, we've got vehicles, let's go saving worlds", Ren, the black haired guy in the red and black suit, exclaimed.

The six jumped up from were they where seating and got over to the vehicles and drove off to the portal.

_**(BG: "Life will Change" by Lyn, Cover by Lollia & Sleeping Forest)** _

The six got to the portal, the hosts have somehow suddenly changed into similar racing suits like the other three, with Wiz wearing a blue lined suit, Boomstick's one is similar to Ren's, but his is more red and the white stars are missing, and the suit of Ringmaster is black and lined by pink.

"Alright guys", Heat looks back at the group, consisting out of Wiz's bike, Boomstick's red and black dune buggy, the pink and red sports car, whose decor leaves no question that it belongs to Ringmaster, the _Phantom_ , Ren's quad held in the same colors as his main Persona Arsene and the turquoise pink quad droven by Miku, alongside Heat's orange and Black Buzz Bike, tuned all by herself, "This is going to be one hell of a chaos, so stay alerted of whatever happens on the race tracks. You should be able to access an item list that me and Wiz threw together via your visors and the different map layouts are also stored there. Also, we don't know how big the impact of us being in this battle is going to be, so stuff we know from the game could change." She gave a quick overview on what to expect and the rest nodded. 

"Well then, let's go!", the female yelled and speeded through the portal, the rest following her.

_**(BG: Instrumental of "Uh - Oh!" by (G)-IDLE)** _

After a few moments, the group entered N. Sanity Beach, the first hub area of the game. As expected the map on the lower right corner confirmed the various races, trials and the first boss areal. 

"Looks like we made it safety here.", Wiz commented and right after that, the brunette vocalist got knocked off her bike by a flying wood piece, causing her to land a bit further in the sand.

"HEAT!", the crew yelled in worries and darted towards the girl, who got up again, followed by a wooden mask flying over as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry I haven't seen you there miss.", the mask told her with a worried expression.

"Owwwww.....", the singer exclaimed first before continuing, "I'm fine guys. Nothing has happened."

The crew, who watched in horror the situation unfold, breathed relived, alongside the mask, who flew towards the singer.

"It is a bit odd from me to ask that of you, but could you help me find Crash, Coco and Crunch as well as the Nitro Squad?", as this question left the mask's mouth, the group looked surprised before Heat took the word.

"Wait, wait, wait... You seriously want to say that the entire Team Bandicoot got lost and you need our help Aku?", she asked the mask and he got confused himself.

"How do you know my name already?", Aku asks in surprise.

"Long story", Wiz cut the question short, "And now back to your question. are you sure those three dissapeared?"

"I am sure. They got kidnapped by Cortext, since he thought they would stand in his way to win this and ultimativley gain control over both universes.", the mask explained.

"That's seriously not in the game", Boomstick muttered dumbfound, which was only to hear for the crew.

"We'll help you Aku.", Heat smiled, "Can you tell us where they are held captive?"

"Sure. They are in Cortex's Castle in the Zitadell Area, I should be able to get us there as soon as you won against the speed champion of this areal", he explained, "I can support you with what I'm capable of, but you guys have to race them yourself."

"Thanks Aku.", Miku exclaimed with a smile, "I know that we'll do out best, right guys?", the twintailed singer looks at the team, who nod in agreement.

"Alright guys, our first mission is to save Team Bandicoot from Cortex and then destroy Oxide!", the brunette leader exclaimed, "Let's rock!"


	4. Keeping the Speed

The group discussed on how they should go about the problems.

"We can go to each race together, but it would be a bit too easy then, since we all know what our strenghs and weaknesses are", Heat explained.

"True that, and when we split up, we can take on the boss quicker", the whitehaired scientist added while checking the map on his laptop.

"I'm okay with either way", Miku added, "But we are faster when we split up"

_**(Timeskip brought to you by an intro animation of Wiz's emblem)** _

After we decided to split up, everyone took a different route to a race displayed on the map.

Heat took on _Crash Cove_ , Miku decided to jump onto _Coco Park_ , meanwhile Boomstick straight up jumped into the Crystal Challenge in this area, Ren and Ringmaster got over to _Sewer Speedway_ and I'm stuck on _Roo's Tube_ and have Aku Aku tagging along.

Just. My. Luck.....

But, to be fair, the race track is definitely my favourite out of the area (Electron Avenue is still top spot for me) and it's also where we race against the speed champion of this area, Ripper Roo, which is always activating my hatred for the TNT boxes, since he spams them with no end.

Anyways, the small lobby area next to the starting line was definitely full and my attention was on the other racers then the floating mask trying to give me race tips.

From a quick glance of mine, this is definitely a villan/Team Cortex full race then the good guys, which are Pura, Pola and me, the rest is on the villian side of this world.

'Just great, I seriously hope that...', I started to think, but my hopes got crushed as I saw who of the villian team is here: N.Gin, Trophy, Pinstripe, Dingodile and of course the worst and just straight up dumbest and most egotistical mad scientist, Cortex.

'Yep, this is the round I'm stuck with right now. Especially Cortex, that moron....', I thought in annoyance.

"Wiz, are you alright?", Aku asked and my attention was jumping over to him.

"Yeah, I'm alright, I just looked over who I'm racing against", was my response, before I heard a sad meowing and looked down.

Pura got over and looked at me sadly and meowed.

A quick glance to the side was enough and the mask quickly translated the meowing:

"She asks where her friends are."

And honestly, this straight up broke my heart.

Just for a note, I may be the host of Death Battle and don't really care about many characters on the surface, but I ain't a monster. Whoever would ignore her in that situation is that.

"Me and my friends will save them, Pura", I quickly reassured the small tiger after getting on her eye level, "I promise."

She looks happy as I told her that and quickly nuzzled my face before sprinting off to the young polar bear, probably to tell her the news, as she looked downright sad as Pura asked me.

"Geese, this is definitely turning into a huge point here", I told Aku.

"Seems like it.", was his answer.

My mood got lightened up as I saw the two small friends look towards me with happy expressions and hope in their eyes.

But then, it was time for the race. As the one who just joined, my starting position was 8th place, not really a big deal, except....

"From wherever you are, you have no chance against me!"

Cortex is next to me. Great....

"Just _fuck_ off Cortex, don't you have to be somewhere and do other stuff then racing?", I asked in a tone which would let any red alert off that I'm pissed, but that moron didn't took up on it.

"No, but shouldn't you host a webshow right now?"

Oh, so he knows about Death Battle....

**_(BG: "Wiz and Boomstick" by Brandon Yates)_ **

"And why that?", was my response, "Oxide has targeted my world as well and you think I would stand back and let you destroy anything if you somehow win that?"

By the reaction of the other racers and the two masks, it looks like no one was expecting me to be that angry right now.

The yellow headed moron was obvious about me being a bit angry (ha ha yeah, that irony...) and still thinks he's the best and blabbers on about it.

Gladly the lights signalised that the race was about to start, and as soon as the race was open, my perfect start boost got me into first place with Cortex close behind me, the rest mashing up and fighting for the ranks.

The first item box I passed in this race had a bowling bomb, which I gladly threw the second place in the face, landing a perfect shot, and as soon as I heard Cortex yelling out in anger, the only response of mine was laugh and a quick taunt towards him.

The race was heated, but I defended the first spot for the entire race as I power slided into the finish at the end of the last round.

"Yeah, try telling me I'm bad...", I quickly threw over to the people on the side lines with a sly grin on my face, and looked on how the rest dropped into their places.

The closest contestant of the round was N. Trophy, but honestly he can race, Pura, N. Gin, Dingodile, Pinstripe, Pola and dead last, Cortex.

As soon as I was passing him, I couldn't resist throwing a snarky comment over at him.

"If your racing wouldn't be as bad as your ego, you might have won that!"

And as on command, the yellow scientist turned orange out of anger.

" **You take that back Wizard!** ", was his response.

Ouh.... Someone tries to enrage me with using my full name.... Won't work though, not even for Boomstick and Ringmaster, aka I ignored him and got over to the waiting lobby, where the rest of the crew was waiting, alongside the rest of the trophies.

"Nice race Wiz!", Heat was the first to congratulate me, as usual, and the rest jumps in after her.

"Well done you guys, we have all trophies", Aku told the team and I could feel that the entire team is full of pride, "But we are not done here, the speed champion of the area is waiting for us. We should be careful, they are known to have tricks up their sleeves."

"As if that would scare us", I told the mask, "We've been through worse, why should that scare us?"

"I was just telling you to be cautious", he replied, "Not that I don't have faith in you, but caution should always be one thing you should never forget."

Of course he would go for the caution remark and Aku is right, but I've heard that already too often, especially from the producer team of the show, it kinda gets annoying.

"We've got that Aku", Heat replied, "It wouldn't be the first time we've fought fights like that."

While Heat is cheering the team up, I noticed that someone was glaring over to me.

A short glance to the side gave me the answer:

Cortex was staring with hate over to me, probably because I ignored, destroyed and straight up pissed him off.

As usual in those situations, I keep a devilish and egotistical smile to piss him off more and it worked well.

He tried to yell something, probably even throwing hands against me, but was held down by Uka and the team walked away.

Meanwhile, our team got out of the lobby and got towards the champion challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, races will be in First Person of the racer we follow, and there is a possibility that the ship "Lead Hosts" (Wiz/Ringmaster) will appear in this story


	5. The first Speed Champion

The six racers and Aku got over to the area which has just opened up.

"Alright, time to face the first speed champ", Heat told the team before they noticed the cart before the entrance to _Roo's Tube._

"Oh please... No...", the redneck groans, as they realized who they are challenging.

"Yep. Ripper Roo", Miku sights.

"Don't worry I'll do that", the brunette leader noted as the blue kangaroo in a white straitjacket jumped down from the rocks.

"He, you guys are funny to challenge Oxide", he laughed, "Bet you can't beat me first. Last one is a Rotten Egg!"

And with that, Roo dissapeared into the portal that opened up earlier.

"You can bet I beat you!", Heat grinned before racing behind him, while the rest of the crew got over to another portal to the crowd rows.

_Transition brought to you by Heat's emblem_

Alright, me vs Roo is the finale for the first world, and my team (and two dimensions) are counting on me. Nothing I haven't experienced yet.

The blue kangaroo in the front sat in his kart, my orange and black Buzz Bike hovering behind it in second position.

A quick glance to the left revealed that the rest of the crew was there, wishing me good luck for the race.

The other side was full of various other people from the Crash Bandicoot world, with another quick glance I was able to spot Tiny, Papu Papu, Pinstripe, N. Trophy and various other vilians next to Cortex, where my glance got a bit more piercing, since he is definitely not a fan of Wiz after the first race the two met.

The lights quickly jumped to green and Ripper Roo and me raced off with perfect boosts.

_**(BG: "Crazy Beat (ft. Hatsune Miku and Kagamine Len) by TENKOMORI)** _

The first round wasn't bad, me and Roo fought for quite a while for first, but after guiding him into his own TNT box, which exploded, I got hold on the first place.

As usual, bosses ain't as easy as normal races, I lost it quite often, even ending the race in a photo finish, but got away with the victory.

"Not sorry for you, since you've underestimated me", was my response, while quite a lot of the crowd got wild and cheered for me.

After me and Roo stopped right before the finish line, the rest of the crew got over, Wiz being the first one to congratulate me, followed by Miku hugging me closely and with a gigantic smile on her face.

"Nice work there you guys.", Aku congratulated, while Ripper Roo drove over to us.

"Well, looks like you are more crazy then me Heat", he laughed, "But that won't be enough to defeat Oxide to save both worlds"

The blue kangaroo then coughed a golden key up and spit it directly at me, where I caught it with two fingers held away from me.

"Gross. But thanks", was my response, and I see in the faces of the rest that this wasn't as pleasent to see as for me to hold the drool and what have you not dripping key.

"But have this as a reward", he continued, "Also I think some others are held captive by Cortex in his castle, which is your next stop. Have fun saving them."

And with that, he drove off.

"Yeah... This key definitely needs some cleaning", Ren sights, as I used my guardian abilities to let the key float over my hand and also keeping the liquid, which is still on the key, from dropping on my hand.

"Let's head back"

_A bit later..._

The six racers got back to the beach, while the british singer still held the key floating in the air.

"With that we've got the first key and the door in the area will open up to the Zitadell area where Cortex' s Castle is.", she announced.

"And with that the key to free Team Bandicoot", Wiz adds with a smile.

"No one can stop us now!", the turquoise singer celebrated and jumped into the air.

"Yeah, but I don't know what will await us in the Zitadell Area.....", Aku Aku sights, "But I'm positive that we will save Crash and his friends from Cortex"


	6. The Crew's place to Stay

The huge door leading to next area opens up as Heat got closer with the key. 

"Yay! We did it!", the twintailed singer cheered, "We're about to save Team Bandicoot!" 

"That's true, but there's something else I have to show you", Aku told the six. 

"Has it to do with us?", Heat asks sharply and the rest of the team looked at her. 

The wooden mask sights. "Honestly, I don't know.", he admits, "Maybe you can help" 

_**(Background music: Instrumental of "Lion" by (G)I-DLE)** _

As the group got to the beach again, everyone had to get used to the new appearance of it.

The beach is still like they remembered it as they arrived (the spot was a decent distance from the Bandicoot's home) and at an area where the beach slowly turns into a grassy field is a medium sized modern styled house with the crew's vehicles and a huge garage beside it. 

"Yo what?", Heat yelled out in surprise, "Where did that came from?" 

The rest was equally stunned as the vocalist. 

"Probably the dimension wants to have us a place to stay while we save the worlds", Miku guessed. 

All seven went into the house and found out that it was similar looking to the girl's house in Corneria City:

A gigantic corner couch in front of a flat screen TV with all consoles and games they own, a modern kitchen plus a dining area and a staircase leading up to the bedrooms as well as recording studio, practice room and the garage. 

"This is insane....", Ringmaster stuns. 

** _(BG Music: Instrumental of "Manners maketh man" by NerdOut!)_ **

After the crew got the rooms sorted out they met up again with Aku in the living room. 

"So, we'll take the missions of Zitadelle Area tomorrow on, right?", Ren asks the crew. 

"Yup. And we are definitely using this as our HQ or hideout", Heat grins. 

"It would be cool if we could return back here whenever we can after this is finished", Miku sights, "There's so much to explore here" 

"True", Heat agrees. 

After a while, the six jumped into a movie marathon with snacks in the living room, but someone's attention always driftet to someone else on the team. 

'Dangit, why is he outside of official events so cute?', Ringmaster, the pink haired host of DBX, sighted as this came to his mind, as soon as he noticed Wiz out of his eye corner again, this time joking with some of the rest, while Boomstick groans on how "bad his jokes are", but gets attacked by Heat about the quality of his jokes. 

He looked over to the crew and noticed the white haired host, this time wearing his normal sized red and blue framed glasses instead of the small, green tinted ones he wears in the show, smile and laugh in response to seeing Heat destroying his best friend with snarky remarks, making the DBX host smile and blush in response, but then sighting again after realizing that this would probably never work out. 

"Are you okay Ringmaster?", someone asked and scared the ever living hell out of the host. 

After a shock second, he looked over and saw Ren and Aku looking worried over to him. 

"I'm fine guys, nothing serious.", he assured them. 

"You sure? It kinda looked like that you may be in love with someone...", Ren countered, and the face of the host started to turn red again and his brown eyes look away from the two. 

With that, the duo's suspicion is confirmed. 

After a while, the pink haired host sights. "

I think I can't hide it longer, right?", he noted towards the two, "But could you please keep that to yourself , so that the person doesn't know that?" 

The leader of the Phantom Thieves and the floating mask nodded. 

"You can definitely trust us on that one", Aku assured. 

"True. If he still gets the word out, I'll steal his heart personally.", Ren grinned and Aku looked slightly nervous after hearing this, making Ringmaster laugh. 

"Alright", he started, "It's probably weird, but I think Wiz is definitely my type." 

With that being said, the two needed to process this information. 

"Wait... You mean Wiz? As in the host, the Wiz we know?", Ren asked the host confused and earned a shy nod from him.

"Okay.... It is not weird, but I'm definitely surprised.", Aku told him. 

Ringmaster sights. "But somehow, I always feel like this won't work out to be fair", he told the two, with some hints of sadness in his eyes, "Although it wouldn't come as a surprise to me. " 

"Really? Why that?, was Ren's question. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes... Looks like Ringmaster is already counting on a rejection from Wiz... O_o
> 
> But we will definitely see where it will go with those two.

**Author's Note:**

> Official Playlist for this is here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6IibUZU81Fuq739RbbEE0h?si=fjhL4_c5Q7GlQoZxVCcMwg


End file.
